fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pineapple Scented (transcript)
Scene I: Outside the Pineapple Narrator: 'Aaahhh... a wonderful day! (disco music plays) Scene II: Inside Pineapple '''SpongeBob: '''Party my pants down! How are you doing Patrick? '''Patrick: '''Chips. (eats some chips and drops the rest on the floor) '''SpongeBob: '''Timmy? '''Timmy: '''I wish I had soda! '''Wanda: '''Okay! '''Cosmo: '''You've got it! '''Timmy: '''Soda anyone? '''Patrick: '''Me! '''Timmy: '''There you go! (drinks soda and spills it) '''Patrick: '''Thanks! '''Timmy: '''I'm coming SpongeBob! (walks over to SpongeBob but trips over slippery soda) Ouchie. '''SpongeBob: '''Why in the world did you trip? '''Timmy: '''I don't know. '''SpongeBob: '''Well, I'll check! (licks floor) Soda. '''Timmy: '''I wish SpongeBob had a sod--- '''SpongeBob: '''No! Not that. You tripped over the slippery soda! '''Cosmo: '''Wow. I didn't know that things can be slippery over summer! '''Poof: '''Poof '''Gary: '''Meow (Gary slithers away) '''SpongeBob: '''Let's clean up! (Cosmo, Poof, Wanda, Patrick and SpongeBob run to the closet) '''Timmy: '(still on the floor) Guys? Can you pick me up here? Scene III: In the Kitchen 'SpongeBob: '(cleans up with broom) Sweepy, sweepy! 'Timmy: '(cleaning up as well) Dusty, busty! (both laughs) Scene VI: The Closet 'Patrick: '''Mmm.... let me see. Should I wash with Wonker Donker's Toilet Supplies? Or Dabreeze Air Freshener? Eenie, meenie, minie, mo.... Scene V: The Kitchen '''Timmy: '''Hey, we're almost done! '''SpongeBob: '''Do you know what that means? '''Patrick: '(running towards Timmy and SpongeBob) Dabreeze Air Freshener! 'Timmy and SpongeBob: '''NO! (Patrick sprays Dabreeze Air Freshener) (Pineapple melts) '''SpongeBob: '''Patrick! What was that for? '''Patrick: '''I freshened up the pineapple. '''Timmy: '''And ruined it. Now we have to build it and clean it! '''SpongeBob: '''Besides, I never really use that anyways. '''Cosmo: '''Go Patrick! It's smelling like raspberry tropical breeze now! '''Wanda: '''No! Don't use it anymore! '''Patrick: '''I'm with the green one. '''Cosmo: '''Whoo-hoo! One for me, none for you, I'm on fire! (Pineapple goes on fire) '''Cosmo: '''Ouch! Literally. Scene VI: The Living Room '''SpongeBob: '''Are we ready to clean up? '''Timmy: '''I hid the Dabreeze somewhere Patrick could never find it! '''SpongeBob: '''Good, now we start! Scene VII: The Bathroom '''Patrick: '''Dabreeze? Where are you? (Dabreeze Air Freshener falls from top of the shelf) '''Patrick: '(grabs Dabreeze) Yippee! Scene IX: The Living Room 'SpongeBob: '''So Timmy, how was your week---what in the world? '''Patrick: '(runs into living room with Dabreeze Air Freshener!) Dabreeeeezzzeeee!!!!! '''SpongeBob and Timmy: NO! (Patrick sprays Dabreeze) (Pineapple melts) 'Timmy: '''Hey, didn't you already mess it up once? '''Patrick: '''Uh....I don't think so. '''SpongeBob: '''No offense but, get away from house today, you've done enough damage! '''Patrick: '''Okay. (Patrick walks to his house sadly) Scene X: Patrick's Rock '''Patrick: '(sits in his chair) Dabreeze... (Patrick starts crying) (Cosmo poofs up) '''Cosmo: '''Aw, are you okay? '''Patrick: '''Yeah. '''Cosmo: '''Good. Sorry for encouraging you to mess the house up, it's my fault. I do alot of goofing. One time, Wanda told me to go to bed, but instead I went to my super ultra disco party room in the goldfish bowl. It's huge. '''Patrick: '''Yeah. '''Cosmo: '''Let me give you something to hug and make you feel better. (Cosmo poofs up Poof) '''Poof: '''Poof, poof! '''Patrick: '''Aw, can I hold him? '''Cosmo: '''Sure. (Poof poofs himself into Patrick's arms) '''Patrick: '''How cute. '''Cosmo: '''Mmm-hmm. '''Poof: '''Poof, poof. '''Cosmo: '''Feeling better? '''Patrick: '''Totally. '''Cosmo: '''Want to go outside? '''Patrick: '''Sure. Scene XI: SpongeBob's Yard '''SpongeBob: '''Here to ruin my day? '''Patrick: '''Nope, besides, this will make you better. (Patrick hands Poof to SpongeBob) '''Patrick: '''Better? '''SpongeBob: '''Yep '''Patrick: '''Do you want to party? (screen fades on Patrick) THE END Category:FOS Transcripts Category:Transcripts